


parabatai

by bruises



Series: mutliship meme: erica reyes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Parabatai, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica’s back slams against the wall and she lets out a groan. She gets to her knees and attempts to fight off the demons surrounding her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [erica rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/ericararepairweek).  
> 

Erica’s back slams against the wall and she lets out a groan. She gets to her knees and attempts to fight off the demons surrounding her. Unfortunately, the snake whip around her wrist offers little protection. Erica feels her heart racing as she fights for her life.

Slowly but surely, she manages to stand up. Erica does her best to kill every demon in front of her, but they _just keep coming_.

“Come on,” Erica snarls. “Just give up already!”

She eyes a full-length window in the corner of the warehouse. Erica knows that it’s a long shot, but if she can get to the window then she can kill the remaining demons and escape. She grits her teeth and attempts to make her way to the window.

More demons appear; they seem to have other ideas. Erica finds herself backed against another wall, completely helpless. The whip gets knocked from her hands and panic begins to seer through her blood.

“Shit,” Erica mutters. She frantically looks from left to right for an escape route, but she’s trapped.

When she hears the window shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces, Erica swears her heart skips a beat. Within an instant, half of the demons in front of her die off. The others burst into flames right before her eyes.

With all the demons gone, Erica looks up to see the familiar runes decorating skin that she’s come to love.

“Kira,” She breathes. “You couldn’t have done that a little sooner?”

Kira puts her seraph blade in her belt and extends her hand to Erica. “Did you miss me?”

“You have no idea,” Erica smiles. She stands up with Kira’s help and dusts her hands off on her jeans. “It’s been _months_. Please tell me that you’re done with that undercover mission.”

As Kira nods, the scent of her perfume floods through Erica’s nose. The smell of lavender and vanilla comforts her; she almost forgets about her bruised knuckles and aching head. It’s been way too long since she’s seen Kira.

“I’m back for good, Er,” Kira tells her. “Or at least until the Institute has another mission for me - which shouldn’t be for a while.”

A wave of relief rushes over Erica. “That’s good; it’s great actually. We have a lot to catch up on.”

“Mmm, we do,” Kira agrees. “I think our Parabatai bond might be a little weak.”

A giggle comes from Erica’s lips. “Do you want to go to dinner tonight? There’s a nice restaurant by the enchanted lake, if you want to check it out. I heard they have amazing spaghetti.”

“I’d like that,” Kira says, reaching for Erica’s hand. “What time?”

Erica rubs her thumb against the back of Kira’s hand and smiles. “I’ll pick you up at eight?”

“See you then.” Kira presses a small kiss to Erica’s cheek. “Bye, Erica.”

Erica watches as she exits the warehouse through the broken window. She blushes as butterflies circle her stomach; _gosh_ she’s in love with Kira.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
